Blue Moon's Smile
by WaterLily95
Summary: The most special gifts are the ones of love. Kataang!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**Blue Moon's Smile**

"Katara, do you have a map?"

The water tribe beauty didn't answer him due to the fact that she already knew what he was going to say. Instead, she only widened her eyes and lowered her gaze, desperately trying to stop herself from blushing madly. And of course, Avatar Aang couldn't resist the urge to tease her with cheesy love quotes. Instead of a romantic evening, the couple had endured what seemed to be a whole lifetime of laughter and love.

Today was the day…the day that usually paved the way to one of the most important holidays in the universe… the Winter Moon Festival. To his astonishment and delight, Katara had suggested celebrating the event at the Southern Air Temple, perfectly complimenting Aang's preparations for her surprise. Of course, he could never say no to her wishes.

Although this holiday's significance dated back to thousands of years among the Air Nomads, it had been one of the most beautiful additions to the entire world. From the Water Tribes to the Earth Kingdom colonies, every inch of the globe always looked forward to this tradition. Ever since the fall of Ozai, even the Fire Nation didn't hesitate to take part of such a sacred event. It was always the most awaited day in Aang's lifetime as far as his cultural aspects. However, the connotation beyond this specialty was the fact that it was a blue moon this year.

The Air Nomads had always honored the blue moon, considering it as a way of "purification" towards the spirit of the earth. For Aang, the blue moon had definitely served its purpose in his life, marking his waterbender's most favorite day. Personally, it didn't fail to convince him in providing her the best of the world's gifts. It was far beyond the most important essence in the planet. As Katara's musical laughter rang through his ears, he felt Monk Gyatso's words lingering in his mind.

"_If you firmly believe in something, then all the forces of the universe will strive to make it true."_

Hence, he didn't waste any moment to decide Katara's present. There was no doubt that she was truly going to love it! And it could only be possible within the blue moon's powerful presence. Not that Katara didn't have plans of her own.

"Well, I keep getting lost in your eyes." He finished, smirking as he gradually descended from his musings.

"Aang please!"

"Who told you that you aren't royalty, my dear Katara?" he chuckled. He knelt before her and held his arms out in an exaggerated manner. "You're the queen of my heart!"

Katara giggled, clasping her hands over her mouth and hiding her embarrassment. "Sokka is _so_ going to get it!"

The mischievous airbender laughed at her reactions as he leaped up. It definitely didn't help that he took Sokka's suggestions to impress his lover (to this moment, he still wondered _why_ he asked him in the first place), but it _did_ turn out to be the perfect way in getting her to laugh. The water tribe warrior's suggestion was _never_ the answer, and he learned that from experience. Frankly, it wasn't so surprising that Aang would willingly use it to tease his former waterbending teacher.

"Wait, I got another good one-"

"Please, _no_ more!" Katara stopped him in between gasps of laughter. But the Avatar knew that she wasn't ready for mercy just yet.

"Explaining how much I love you is like describing how water tastes like-impossible."

"Shhh!" Katara squealed, leaning into his shoulder. "By the way, that one was too cheesy."

"What?" Aang asked with fake innocence. "That fits you perfectly! You _are_ a waterbender…"

"But I'm also _Katara._"

"Are you sure your name is Katara, beautiful maiden?" He leaned forward and swept her into his arms in a bridal style position. "Or could it possibly be 'Angel'?"

Indeed, it was true, considering the angelic presence she possessed. Her attire consisted of traditional Air Nomad clothing, ranging from a long orange dress to golden accessories. Her glimmering pearl earrings dangled freely in the balleting wind, contrasting her graceful stride and her emerald jewelry. Her dress easily gripped her curves and her short, but decorative sleeves. Bangle-like bracelets encased her wrists, jingling with her every move, and gold anklets embraced her feet.

She squealed again, masking her face with the winter tulips he had given her at the beginning of their romantic endeavor. "That's enough, Mr. Avatar!"

He smiled. "Why, I'm only trying to be a romantic person Miss Katara." He replied as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

After another hour of sudden expectations and humorous memories the airbender granted her, both came to the easternmost part of the temple. The sight had instantly struck Katara with beauty when a silent gasp barely escaped her lips.

Towering before the courtyard of the Southern Air Temple were four intricate pillars that so accurately depicted the four directions- north, south, east, and west. They were aligned perfectly in a circular ring and bordered by gusts of engulfing winds. Long, sash-like silks danced from the top of the pillars, pigmented from air nomad to water tribe colors. The cool breezes shifted so skillfully through the spaces in between the evenly spaced pillars, as if nature seemed to conduct a ritual of its own.

The mountainous terrain continued to uplift the elevation, at the same time providing a spotlight of its own towards the drastically increasing vegetation. It gave way to a huge platform ranging more than a thousand feet, finally ledging its way to form an aspect so similar to that of a royal balcony.

The flora was almost indescribable, especially the way it crept eagerly over the pillars and greeting her with winter blooms. It paved a flowery path that waited just for the waterbender's feet to grace its petals, ascending towards the steps that led to the beautiful encasement of pillars. And to top it all, a large fountain loomed at the heart of the pillars' circular placement, springing into the air as high as it could possibly soar. Crystalline droplets of water sprayed from the fountain, gracing the gushing bender and taunting her wish to play under its supervision. Everything was too sudden and beautiful for Katara that it provoked an eager sparkle that glistened in her never-ending pools of ocean blue and icy cerulean.

That was not the only significance of the lavish landscape, however, when Aang glided before her with a knowing smile.

"A-Aang…this is…"

Aang placed a finger on her lips to quiet her, grasping her palms. The look in his eyes delightfully invited her to join him in the celebration, one arm outstretched to welcome her to the most beautiful courtyard in the entire temple. He knelt before her and held his other hand out, his intentions clearly inviting her to dance.

"N-now?"

Aang winked with a twinkle in his stormy eyes, assuring her uncertain expression. "Why not? We danced infinite times before."

He leaned before her and whispered gently in her ear. "I could never have a better dance partner."

Softly, he traced her cheeks with a cherry blossom petal. She smiled at his cautious whisper and ticklish touch that sent a tingling chill through her spine. She blushed harder as he twirled her around in a dance position and wrapped one arm around her waist, lacing his other hand with hers.

Aang took her into his arms as Katara stepped forward, one arm draped over his shoulders. And after a long pause, the avatar suddenly leaped forward.

Katara ducked enthusiastically, gracefully spinning and catching herself in his arms. He soared through the air temple and twirled her around, rhythmically whooshing past her. With a simultaneous spin, they encircled the other, kneeling low to the ground.

He smiled as they cartwheeled through the petal pavement in excitement. He attempted another series of flips and cartwheels, grinning knowingly. His arms shot up in the air, mirroring her position.

Katara leaned backwards, flowing in movement in cooperation with the avatar's dance steps. He followed with a flawless spin and touches of elaborate moves. He pressed towards her, grinning when he reunited with his dance partner.

They swayed this way and that, perfectly weaving through the performance. They moved in utter precision, stepping to the beat of the love symphony they had created. They could feel a spark of delight as nature encouraged them on. The wind increased, flowing in each direction the couple took and carrying hints of fallen petals and fluttering flora.

With an exhilarated rush, they both entered the rapid phase of their dance. Turn after turn, spin after spin, each move mirrored the other. One partner's was swift and steady while the other's was patient and flexible.

Aang extended his left arm, pulling it back in again with Katara in his arm. Katara swayed back and forth, facing him and loosely escaping his grasp as she continued to dance. There were flips and spins, all of which none were even rehearsed.

He followed simultaneously, facing her on the alternating side. To add to the final finishing touch, Aang grabbed her hand. And with a burst of energy, he caught her in his arms again. And just before the natural symphony died down, he dipped her low and loomed over her, almost contacting her smiling lips with his determined ones. He let himself escape into the world of dance and slowly emerge from its spell, holding her close.

Their performance ended in its usual gentleness, but that wasn't the only surprise in store for Katara. However, fate had other plans when _she_ was the one smiling knowingly.

"I have something for you, Aang." Katara said, breaking the silence between the two.

The airbender widened his eyes. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one to surprise her?

Katara's smile widened as she placed a small, flat box in his arms. The box consisted of the symbol for air and was surrounded with a white ribbon. Embroidered creatively on the plain, but appealing box was the name, 'Aang' in large calligraphy. The writing was so familiar to him, although he knew it wasn't close to being Katara's. Where had he seen this before?

"Happy Winter Moon, Aang!" she murmured excitedly.

Aang, at once, felt attached to the box itself before he even got to see what was inside of it. Something about it tugged at his heart painfully. He traced the rim of its surface as he looked at Katara, who continued smiling eagerly.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

The airbender smiled back and carefully extricated the ribbon from the box. He took a deep breath before slowly taking the lid off. His eyes softened as they took in the content of the box. It was so familiar. It was almost like…could it actually be…?

Waiting for him inside the box was a pendant. Not just any pendant…the pendant. It was the Air Nomad pendant that Monk Gyatso made for him so long ago. The airbender felt tears in his glazed eyes. He reached into the box and carefully touched it. It was so…._real_. And it was still the same all these years.

It was another long moment before Aang finally whispered. "He…He _made_ this…." He said softly. He flashed a shocked look at the water tribe beauty before him, his eyes glazing even more.

"Monk Gyats-so…." He finished.

Katara sadly contemplated his words. "I know." Her smile transformed into one of concern. She placed her hand on his cheek.

Before she was given any reply, she was tackled by the airbender's strong arms. He sighed heavily and instantly melted in her arms, holding back his tears as he buried himself in her long hair. He tightened his grip on her, closing his eyes. Katara sighed, returning the favor of the embrace.

After a moment of silence, Aang pulled away, blinking away the moistness of his eyes. He gestured to the pendant. "Can you...?"

She nodded, comforting him. "Of course."

She took the pendant into her arms, glancing deeply into his eyes. And with a sense of pride and love, she draped the pendant over his neck. The airbender grinned from ear to ear, wiping the tears from his eyes hastily.

"Katara, I got my gift. Now, it's _your_ turn."

She frowned. "Aang, you've already given me a lot."

"It's not enough." He stopped her playfully as his sorrow withered away and his mood entered back into mischief.

He spread one arm across the sky's view in a swift bending move. The entire sky, which seemed to be so still until now, suddenly grew darker. Katara's smile diminished in surprise as she glanced into the air. The hidden clouds suddenly parted, glowing in the light of the blue moon.

Just when Katara thought things couldn't get any more complicated, she felt the clouds changing in position. Aang stepped before the blue moon and took a deep breath, bending the clouds from ground level. He swayed his arms this way and that, lost in thought. Within moments, Katara's eyes widened in realization.

From the parting clouds came a soft, blue tinge of light. And before she could make out what the clouds' message was, she felt _her_ eyes getting moist.

"Aang, what is this?" she managed to say.

He took a glimpse at her from the concentration of the parting clouds. "You'll find out." He said lovingly as he squeezed her hands reassuringly.

Before the two benders' eyes shone a face so familiar to the waterbender alone. Her pupils dilated from the astonishment. Tears raced down her cheeks as she stared endlessly into the sky and saw the smiling face of her mother.

"M-mom?"

Kya smiled downwards at her daughter, as if expressing her motherly pride and love. The mother herself was stuck between taking her daughter into her arms and returning to the world of spirits.

The haze of the blue moon made the vision glow brighter with undeniable radiance, catching Katara's eyes. She didn't know what overcame her as she refused the need to blink. She only cried hysterically, looking into the sky.

"Mom!"

The vision, as quickly as it came, suddenly disappeared. And all that was left was the parting of clouds once again, returning to their normal state.

Aang's eyes brimmed with happiness and loving tears as he observed Katara's reaction. He stepped forward to hold her close, but he only received her melancholy expression.

"How did you do it?" she asked, choking back sobs and breathing hard.

He shrugged and pulled her into his arms. "I just did." He said. "Happy Winter Moon, Katara."

She looked at him. She didn't say anything. She simply laughed and cried at the same time, looking downwards. She sunk gratefully into his arms, blinking her tears back. She didn't feel the need to let it go, but still remain holding onto it. She simply waited as she ceased her sobs. Katara sighed, leaning onto his shoulder. She simply snuggled closer to him, commanding her mind to let go of the silent misery.

Her mother was a part of her that no one could ever replace. She was to be there as long as her heart kept beating. But this time, she didn't feel the pain as intensely as she had expected to feel. What mostly stood out among this very blue moon night was merely the fact that Aang went through so much to grant this to her. She let the tears fall and listened to his heartbeat, remaining silent.

After many moments of slowing down her slamming heartbeat, she broke the silence. "Aang…" she breathed.

The airbender looked at her with concern. He wiped his tears away. "Y-yes, Katara?"

She smiled hopefully, nuzzling deeper into his shoulder. "If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say 'I love you'."

Aang didn't laugh at the saying. He knew what she meant by that, but he didn't care that it was cheesy. He found it as the best thing anyone could ever say to him. And he only cherished it.

"That was really cheesy, wasn't it?" Katara asked, chuckling sadly on the verge of sorrow.

"No." Aang said sincerely. And under the softening breezes and the strengthening hazes of silver moonlight, he hugged her closer and smiled through his teary vision. He scooted closer to her and paced a tender peck on her lips. _"That's what I would say, too."_

* * *

**_Read and Review Please!_**


End file.
